Raven Petrova
Physical Description The divine form of this young witch can be described as being a supple, sculptured goddess possessing perfectly soft curves in which oozes the very embodiment of a dangerous beauty. She has thick, lustrous midnight blue curls cascading down to her shoulder blades that shines when it catches light. Beneath thick, dark, long eyelashes are a pair of captivating and stunning almond shaped orbs of onyx black. Her sun-kissed, cream colored skin is softer than silk to the touch and has no blemishes, tattoos or scars. She has a pair of soft, wet, full, petal lips that seem to always be formed in a knowing smile, as if she knows something that others do not. Raven’s face is an oblong oval shape with high defined cheekbones, an average sized nose and curve-shaped, slightly-thick eyebrows. This powerful femme fatale also has an incredibly physically fit and toned frame that is still somehow deceptive to just how skilled she is in combative abilities. Her increased flexibility comes quite in handy when facing foes without her magic and most especially her long, lustrous, legs. She enjoys wearing incredibly sexy, well fitted, outfits of the latest and most expensive fashions. Raven also loves wearing bold lipsticks, mascara and heeled boots. This ravishing witch stands at 6”2” and weighs 130 lbs. Personality As fiercely self-assured and confident as she is drop-dead gorgeous, Raven isn’t the type of woman you’d ever want to cross. She is an incredibly strong willed, ambitious, determined, and clever lady that is capable of charming or seducing practically anyone. Her sharp wit, sultry voice, and refined vocabulary make her quite the impressive advisory. But despite all of this, Raven can also be domineering, stubborn, short tempered, intimidating, and can occasionally be a bit blunt. This young and hungry witch can also be incredibly guarded towards her emotions which in turn can often paint her as cold-hearted and unfeeling but should someone manage to get past her hard exterior, they will gain her trust and friendship. Which after such a feat, Raven will fiercely defend/protect them with everything she’s capable of. Her loyalty to those closest to her is unshakable unless she should be betrayed to which point said person should be incredibly fearful of her rage and drive for vengeance. History Raven was born within the Acoma Clan upon Pantook Mountain to Ariana Petrova and Damon Ramdas along with her twin brother Killian within the warm days of Spring. She and Killian were raised by both of their parents as well as their twins, whom all lived together within a large, beautiful manor that Raven's father and uncle built with their own bare hands. Although their living arrangements weren't completely unheard of, it definitely wasn't the norm but since both the Petrova and Ramdas families were incredibly active and loyal members of the witch community it only seemed natural to the two families to move in together when Ariana became pregnant. As they grew older, it was clear at a very young age that Raven was driven by ambitious desires and an impressive amount of determination to become a Coven Witch. Her family was only too happy to help her in every regard they could. They taught her all that she'd need to know both politically and magically so that when the time came, she'd be capable of accomplishing her goal. Killian, on the other hand, was driven by a completely different goal. He desired to be just as physically capable as he was in the magical sense and therefore began to study/practice weaponry and martial arts. Raven would eventually be persuaded by her brother to also learn how to use her body as a weapon. It would only be a short while after tutoring under her brother that it became clear she possessed increased flexibility and Raven quickly learned to use this gift to her advantage. Though the older generation of witches saw little use in weaponry or martial arts, it was becoming a much more popular aspiration for the younger generation. And Raven and Killian soaked up every little bit of it as they could while also perfecting their magical abilities. The two were much like all witch twins, inseparable and incredibly close. They pushed each other to be successful as well as to support each other's dreams. She helped him secure a position as one of Hecate's personal guards and he helped her achieve a position within the Witch Coven. They both now live at the Caddo Castle fulfilling their passions. Story Title